1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting a sheet-like connection member such as an FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit) to a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,240 discloses a conventional connector adapted for connecting an FPC. The electrical connector includes a housing having an insertion cavity for receiving the FPC, a plurality of conductive terminals disposed in the housing side by side along a longitudinal direction thereof, a pressing member which is movable between an opened position and a closed position along an insertion direction of the FPC, and a pair of locking members assembled on two ends of said housing. The pressing member has a tongue plate and a pair of latching arms separately extending along the tongue plate for latching with the locking members. When the FPC is assembled into the insertion cavity, said pressing member shifts from the opened position to the closed position, meanwhile, said tongue plate of the pressing member urges the FPC to electrically connect with the conductive terminals retained in said housing.
However, generally, a user can not judge easily whether the pressing member is in the closed position or not only by an engagement of said latching arms and said locking members, which makes the user hard to know the engagement of the tongue plate with the FPC in the insertion cavity. Moreover, the FPC will move away in said insertion cavity urged by the tongue plate if the tongue plate has a motion in said insertion cavity by an unexpected exterior force. Therefore, a new connector is desired to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art connector.